


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by childofmischief



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU-High School, Slurs, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Trans!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: A series of drabbles based on 100 dialogue prompts I wrote. Clementine and Violet show that they love each other in more ways than just saying it.





	1. "Are You Alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning!  
> Homophobia, slurs, suicide

Gym class was Violet’s least favorite part of the day. 50 sweaty kids playing sports and too many of them being way too fucking kids being overdramatic and showing off. But at least Clementine was there. She was fit, but she didn’t pretend she was better than everyone else. 

Volleyball was the worst. Mr. García randomized the teams, and Violet didn’t know any of the teens she was supposed to be working with. She knew he had good intentions, but Mr. García should know by now that Violet is a guarded girl. 

“Get your shit together, Violet!” The boy whose name she never bothered to learn yelled. He threw the ball on the ground angrily, it bouncing up and nearly hitting Violet. “You’re the reason we’re losing!”

“It’s fucking gym class.” She growled, glancing toward Clementine who looked as though she were about to step between them. 

“You’re a bitch, you know that?!” He admitted snapped at her. “A no good for thing bitchy dyke.”

Violet clenched her jaws and stared into the tall boy’s eyes, wanting nothing more than to throw a punch at him but instead huffed and rolled the ball towards Clementine. “Thank you Vi.” She smiled. Clementine quickly served the ball, it coming straight for Violet. For once, she tried to set it back over the net, only to completely miss, followed by that asshole yelling.

“Are you fucking retarded?!” He screamed, stomping over to her and actually pushing her onto the ground. “No wonder your grandma fucking killed herself. I would too!”

Mr. García blew his whistle. “Randy, get over here, now!”

Randy huffed. “I fucking hate your guts.”

“Right back at you, asshole!” Violet yelled, taking a deep breath and pushing back the tears that had formed in her eyes. Clementine ducked under the net, kneeling down by Violet. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, her amber eyes shining in concern. She helped Violet up, a small smile on her face.

“He’s an asshole.” Violet whispered. 

“Amen, Vi.”


	2. "I'll Take You Home."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Violet have a small, sad conversation on the way home from school.

“Ugh I hate riding the bus.” Violet complained, slumping onto the bench outside the school next to Louis and Clementine. “I hate everyone here.”

“Excuse me, I’m perfect!” Louis giggled, feigning offense. Clementine laughed as Violet rolled her eyes at Louis.

“Don’t you have to get going so, Vi?” Clementine asked, quickly checking her phone for the time. “The buses are gonna leave soon.” Violet glanced towards the thrumming buses. The afternoon’s sun created an awful glare on the bright yellow of the school buses. Thousands of high schoolers standing in groups and reluctantly boarding buses in the background. 

“I might walk.” Violet said. “Minnie’s on my bus.” She almost shuttered thinking about how Minerva had hurt her. Louis frowned for a second, before perking back up and jumping off the bench.

“Well, I have to get going. See you guys later!” Louis waved, running after Marlon.

Clementine glanced at her phone, a smile on her lips. “I’ll take you home, Vi.” She offered. “I always walk and it’ll be nice to walk together.”

 

Violet’s heart fluttered in her chest. Sure, she knew Clementine would be more than happy to help her out, god knows she’s done that many times, but it still got her every time. “I thought Mr. Everett took you home.”

“I go before him, he’s busy.” Clementine said, smiling at Violet. “C’mon, we’ll have a good time!’

Violet couldn’t keep the smile at bay and nodded mutely. “At least it’s a nice day.” Violet said, letting the soft early fall breeze push against her pale skin. She glanced over at the girl beside her, who had a small smile on her face, her skin glowing in the sun.

“I can’t wait until spring.” Clementine muses, adjusting her hat. “Baseball season just ended.”

“Maybe you should teach me sometime.” Violet said. “Though you know I hate sports.”

Clementine chuckled, and Violet’s heart skipped a beat at her beauty. “You don’t have to like sports. You know I don’t care about that.” Clementine turned towards her. “I’ve been thinking… and I’m sorry if this is weird…”

Violet tensed, worried. “What-what is it?”

“Minnie.” Clementine chews her lip. “What did she do?”

Violet looked down at her hands, trying to keep them from shaking. She knew it would come up and she knew Clementine wouldn’t ask if she didn’t think it was necessary. “Uh. She… she betrayed me.”

Clementine nodded, taking her hand. “It’s okay to still care about her.” She whispered. “I still care about a lot of people.”

They stopped in front of Violet’s house, Clementine taking her other hand. “Thank you, Clementine.” Violet said. “Thanks for caring.”

Clementine smiled sadly, taking a deep breath. “Anything for you Vi.”

Violet pulled away, stepping on the front steps of the porch, waving at Clementine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know what my upload schedule will be but I'm writing as much as I can. 
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> -Lee


	3. "I Think You're Pretty Great."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine is having a rough time, but Violet will always be there for her.

Violet sat slumped in the courtyard, her meger lunch in front of her. She always got to lunch before everyone else since her English class was right next to the courtyard. She rubbed her eyes, silently cursing herself for not getting enough sleep these days. 

“Heya, Vi!” Louis plopped down next to her, his tray clattering against the table. “I see the food never gets better at our favorite school, Erikson’s School for Troubled Youths!”

Violet glanced over at his tray, a sad salad of limp lettuce sitting on it, with a water bottle and a bag of reduced fat chips. “Looks like shit.” Violet said, Louis nodding his head. 

“Yeah, it be like that.” Louis sighed dramatically, pushing his dreads out of his face. “Speaking of things that look like shit, look at this old photo of us I found.” He took out his phone, sliding it across the table. “I lowkey hate it, because I was so fem!”

Violet looked at it, seeing herself as a 10 year old girl, a pink bow in her long hair, and Louis, back before he was Louis, still very recognizable, but his hair was long, and he was in a dress. Even back then, he looked uncomfortable. 

“Shit, man.” Violet said, handing his phone back. “I can’t believe how much you’ve changed.”

Louis, smiled, his straight teeth showing. “But now I’m a full blown _man_!” Louis chuckled, shoving his phone in his pocket as Clementine collapsed into her seat. 

“You look rough man.” Louis said, his voice laced with concern. 

Clementine took off her hat, and ran her fingers through her curly hair. “Just having a rough day is all. Just feeling a little not so good.”

“I think you’re pretty great.” Violet blurted out, her heart racing when she realized what she had done. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach, her breath trying to escape her lungs but failing miserably. _Damnit, I’m such a gay mess._

Clementine smiled tiredly at Violet. “You’re pretty great too, Vi.” She whispered, placing her hat back on her head, and rubbing her eyes. “So was your guys day?”

“Marlon and I had a math test this morning.” Louis complained. “Geometry sucks.” 

Clementine nodded, yawning. Just like Violet, she had clearly not gotten a lot of sleep. “Tired?” Violet asked.

“October is a rough month is all.” Clementine responded. “I’ll be okay.” She took a sip of her water. Violet was at a loss. She knew Clementine had a rough time before she got adopted by Mr. Everett, but just like Violet, she was guarded, keeping her closest secrets in her heart. And she can respect that, but seeing the girl she considered to be her closest friend with bags under her eyes almost falling asleep in her lunch because whatever happened to her caused her to not be able to sleep.

“We’re always here, Clem.” Louis said, a small smile on his face. “You know that.”

“Thank you, Lou.” She turned to Violet. “And you, Vi.”

“Hey, guys!” Brody smiled, as she came to the table. “Nice to you!”

“Hey Brody.” Violet gave a small wave. 

Brody’s eyebrows jumped up for a second, before a genuinely happy smile formed. “Hello.” Her voice almost wavered.

“Oh there’s a story there.” Clementine teased, stealing one of Louis’ chips. 

“I take calling you great back.” Violet huffed, the corners of her mouth upturned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day? 
> 
> Wowie
> 
> Enjoy it because I don't know how much I'll be posting but since it's the weekend, we get loads of chapters. 
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> -Lee


	4. "I'm Sorry I Ruined/Broke It. I'll Buy You A New One."

Violet’s room was small, and filled to the brim of stuff from her childhood, most of it trash she was too lazy to get rid of. But there were loads of things that she loved in there, from the few books on her bookshelf, to her cat who only slept in her room. Clementine came over often, just to hang out and watch stupid YouTube videos and bitch about school. It was simple, but Violet learned to enjoy the simple things in life, for every moment was fleeting.

“Can you get my backpack?” Violet asked, lazily propped up against her headboard, a skinny black cat laying on her legs.

Clementine stretched, swinging her legs over Violet’s bed, and trying to avoid all the mess on her floor. It was almost endearing how messy she was. It definitely fit Violet’s personality and what Clementine have had the pleasure of seeing into Violet’s mind. 

Clementine grabbed the backpack, and was trying to bring it over when she tripped into the old desk that Violet had. Trying to stop her fall, Clementine’s hand slammed into a cold cup of coffee sending the mug cascading to the ground. 

“Shit!” Clementine swore, picking up the cup and finding that it had spilled all over a white t shirt. “Damnit. I’m sorry, Vi.” She whispered, turning toward Violet, who sat at the edge of her bed, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Clem!” She sighed. “I fucking loved that shirt.” Violet wrapped her arms around herself, a frown on her face. 

“I’m sorry I ruined it.” Clementine came to sit by Violet. “I’ll buy you another one.”

Violet looked up at Clementine. “Are you sure?” She asked. “It might be hard to find.”

“I’m good at finding things.” Clementine smiled. “Don’t worry, Victory Violet, I’ll use my powers to find it.”


End file.
